


Calling... (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Character Death, Confused Alya Césaire, F/M, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad Ending, Supportive Tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Marinette was hurt. Badly. With some effort, she fished her phone out of her purse.If you were dying, who would you call?





	1. Don't Do This!

Ladybug was sitting in the alley. Her vision was blurry and her side was hurt badly, but she didn't feel the pain. She just felt numb. She could still hear the sounds of the Akuma on the streets. 

"Ladybug?! Where are you?" the Akuma screamed, but she ignored him. 

"Tikki, spots off." salty tears were falling down her cheeks. Her transformation dropped and now it was just Marinette, alone in an ally bleeding away. 

"Oh, Marinette..." Tikki cried and hugged her chosen one. "I'm so sorry."

"It's... it's okay. Thank you, you were an... amazing Kwami and friend. I wouldn't... wouldn't have changed a-anything." she was shaking. 

With some effort, she fished her phone out of her purse.

"Hello? This is Ladybug. There is a girl in an ally bleeding and she needs an ambulance. At Reu Navier." she tried to take a deep breath. 

 _"Oh no. That's were the Akuma is, right? I'm sorry, were trying to get our ambulances there but the Akuma destroyed the streets. Is there any way you can get here to the hospital?"_ the voice on the other end sounded worried and desperate. 

Marinette stayed quiet for two seconds. "I'll... I'll try." But she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything and no one would be able to help her.

Marinette ended the call and searched for her Mom's cellphone number. 

 _"Marinette, honey? Are you okay? It's chaos outside! Where are you?"_ she heard her mom say. 

 _"Is that Marinette? Is she safe?"_ her father asked in the background. 

"I'm..." okay? No, she was definitely not okay. "I'm hiding. Where... Where are y-you?" she tried to keep her voice even, but it wasn't really working.

 _"We're home, we closed the shop. Where are you hiding?"_ she heard the concern in her mother's voice. The bakery was too far from were she was sitting. They wouldn't be able to help her either. 

"Umm, I don't know, s- some ally." the sounds of the fight were getting louder in the background and there was an explosion. Marinette coughed while clutching her side and started to sweat.  

 _"Marinette? Are you still there?"_ her father almost yelled out.

"I'm here!" she quickly said and grunted. "I just wanted to... to call you, and say that I... that I love you." Tears were still falling freely over her cheeks and her voice broke. 

 _"Mari, what's going on? Why are you saying this?"_ her mom asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say, that I'm not scared, because you taught me to be brave and strong." 

 _"Okay, well... We love you too, sweetie."_ both her parents said. She could still hear the worried tone in their voices. _"Just come home, okay?"_

Marinette didn't answer, she couldn't. She hit 'end call' and looked up Alya. The phone was ringing and Alya's voice suddenly cut through the silence. 

 _"Okay, I know what you're going to say, I shouldn't have gone after the Akuma, but it's for the Ladyblog."_ she said. Marinette let out an half chuckle-half sob. 

 _"Marinette? Are you okay?"_ why was everyone asking her that? 

"No." Marinette whispered. She didn't want to lie anymore.

 _"Oh, God! Where are you? Are you safe? I can hear the same sounds of the Akuma from your end! I'm coming to pick you up! Tell me where you are!"_ Marinette could hear the panic in Alya's voice. 

"I'm... I'm in some ally, not... far from Chat and the Akuma." Oh god... Chat! She wanted to call him, to talk to him, but she didn't have time...

"Alya, you were an... an amazing best friend and I-" she was cut off by an coughing fit. "And I couldn't... couldn't ask for a better friend."

 _"Marinette, you're scaring me!"_ Alya said. _"I'm on my way to you, just stay where you are!"_ It's not like she could move. 

"O-okay." her phone fell from her hand, she didn't have the energy anymore. Tikki was helpful enough to hit 'end call'.

"Thank you, Tikki." she said and closed her eyes, her arm went slack and she didn't wake up again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Alya was running away from the Akuma, trying to find Marinette. She was with Nino and together they were looking for her. They finally found the right ally, but what the teenagers saw would hunt their dreams for years. 

"MARINETTE!" a scream erupted from her throat. A horrible, horrible plea. 

"NO!" Nino yelled and together they ran towards the girl on the ground. Their friend. The sweet classmate who always helped everyone. She was on the ground, bleeding and unmoving. Alya reached her and fell to her knees next to her as sobs kept escaping her mouth. 

"No, WAKE UP!" their screams were noticed by more people, including Chat Noir. He had just used his power to destroy the Akuma's weapon, which made the villain run away, and he was about to follow, when he heard Alya and Nino screaming. 

Dread filled him as he ran towards their voices. He turned around the corner, passing some shocked civilians and reporters who kept their distance. Then saw his friends sitting on the ground, they were okay! Suddenly, he saw another figure. A girl with pigtails and covered in blood. 

"Marinette..." he whispered. He sped up until he was sitting next them. Tears were already falling.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." he kept mumbling as he inspected her. Alya and Nino were sobbing next to her. Adrien noticed a red bug curled up on her shoulder. The bug looked up and he suddenly recognized it. 

"You... You're a Kwami." he said in shock, numb from seeing Marinette like that. 

"Ladybug's Kwami. _Marinette's_ Kwami." the kwami whispered as the realization finally came to Adrien. 

"Marinette... is Ladybug?" Nino said between sobs. The Kwami nodded. "I'm so sorry!"

Adrien couldn't think about it. "Okay, it's gonna be okay. She's gonna be fine." He's voice broke at the end of the sentence. He had to get her to safety. 

"I'm taking her to the hospital _Hôtel Dieu._ Just come as quickly as you can, and inform her parents." Chat said as he raised her from the ground and carried her bridal style. 

 

The camera's got a shot from Chat carrying Marinette before he disappeared and it was shown everywhere. 

At the Dupain-Cheng bakery, where her parents screamed in horror and shock.

At their school where the students gasped and looked away, not wanting to see that. 

Adrien jumped over the roofs, as he kept repeating the same sentence in his head. _'She's going to be okay.'_ Because if he didn't believe that, he would fall apart. 

"I'm so sorry, Marinette. I was too late." he cried as he finally arrived at the hospital. 

Doctor's and nurses were standing ready to take Marinette inside. Clearly, the news had spread. 

Marinette was taken from him as he fell to the ground defeated and his transformation died away with a final beep. 

 

* * *

 

 

She didn't make it... 

Of course she didn't make it, the universe would never be so kind.

Sabine and Tom had cried and cried when they got the news, their mind going back to that last phone call. 

Alya was also always crying and could only be comforted by Nino.

Adrien didn't speak anymore. He didn't see the point. People tried to comfort him, they gave him their  condolences, but it didn't help. It took Adrien two weeks to go outside. It was the day of her funeral. Luckily, it was a small one, just close friends and family. 

It was the first time he spoke a word since her death. He told everyone about their adventures and how her smile always brightens the day of those around her. 

Marinette watch him speak from afar. She was smiling and someone put her hand on her shoulder. She looked around and saw all the past Ladybug's and Chat Noir's. 

"It's time to go." the Egyptian Ladybug said. 

"I'll see you soon, Chaton." Marinette whispered and with one last look at her loved ones, she turned around and walked away. 

 


	2. I Can't Do This Without You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is tired, he doesn't want to fight anymore, so he makes one last phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @lil_fangirl27 . Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, I tried my best...

 

Chat was alone. Always alone, but he didn't care. After the funeral, he didn't go to school anymore. The only thing on his mind, was revenge. Revenge for Marinette. Revenge for the life they could have had. Adrien just didn't see the point anymore. He was alive, but _she_ was dead. Why was he still here? He should have been the one who died, not her.

These thoughts also made him reckless. His friends had tried to talk to him, but it didn't matter. He was blinded by grief. He made stupid decisions. One of those was taking one an entire gang by himself. He would just imagine that those men were the one who killed her, and he would just keep going. He fought and fought until they were all down. Not dead, but unconscious. No matter how much he tried, Adrien couldn't kill. He _wouldn't_ kill.  Not even the one who killed Marinette, the akuma, or Hawk Moth. 

After Marinette had died, he began his search for the Akuma and destroyed the butterfly with his destructive powers. It was the only way. He had refused to fight with another Ladybug. Chat became something different. Before, he was a superhero. Now, the people of Paris saw him more as some vigilante. They were still grateful for everything the two teenagers had done, but they were also a bit scared of the new Chat Noir. 

Losing Ladybug had taken a toll on him. He didn't smile anymore, there were no puns or dorky comments. Just an empty look in his eyes that would haunt you if you saw it. It scared people. They stayed out of his way, trying to honor the heroes they used to know. 

Chat stumbled out of the warehouse into an alley. Something was wrong. He looked down and saw a bleeding wound in his side. You might wonder how he hadn't noticed it before, but Adrien didn't feel these things anymore. His pain was with him constantly, in his mind and heart, he didn't care about the other injuries anymore. 

The feline hero fell to the ground. He had to say, this was a very deep cut, and tried to remember how long you could survive with a stab wound. He thought he read somewhere that you could survive up to 30 minutes. But Adrien was tired. He didn't want to fight anymore. 

"Plagg, claws in." his Kwami came flying out. Plagg saw the wound and his eyes started to water. 

"It's okay, we can get you to a hospital in time. Just call an ambulance, or transform! I have enough energy to get you there, or-" Plagg was rambling. 

"Plagg." Adrien whispered, effectively cutting him off. "I don't want to do this anymore."

The Kwami was crying now and nuzzled against his chosen ones cheek. Adrien closed his eyes, thinking about Marinette. 

Suddenly, Adrien heard a voice. "Hey Chaton." his eyes flew open, and in front of him was Marinette with her pink pants and hair pulled into pigtails. The only thing different about here was that she was like a ghost, she looked transparent. His jaw fell open in surprise. 

"M-Marinette?" he asked shocked. She smiled at him. That beautiful smile...

"How- how are you here?" he asked. Marinette crouched in front of him and put here hand on his cheek, at least, that is what it looked like. He couldn't feel her. 

"We transform into a superhero to fight bad guys with strange powers." she said with a sad smile. "Well, I used to."

Adrien was crying silent tears as he raised his hand to touch her face, but it went right through hers. 

"I'm sorry, Chaton." Marinette whispered. "I'm not really here."

"I should be the one who is sorry." Adrien said. "I'm the one who let you die."

"You didn't let me die, Adrien." Marinette said. "It's not your fault." 

Adrien continued to cry. "I'm so sorry, Marinette. It wasn't supposed to end like this." He looked at her with tears streaming down his face. Adrien looked into those beautiful blue eyes which he fell in love with...   

"I'm just tired." he cried. Adrien thought he sounded like a little kid, but he didn't care anymore. 

"I'm here, Adrien." Marinette said and she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Whatever you choose, I'm here for you."

Adrien looked at his Kwami who was still crying.

"I understand, kitten." Plagg cried. "Just know that you were the bast Chat Noir ever." 

Adrien gave him a little smile. "Thanks Plagg. I love you too."

Adrien fished his phone out of his pants. He searched through his contacts and finally found 'Nino'. 

 _"Adrien?"_ Nino immediately answered. _"Are you okay?"_  

Adrien hadn't called him since the funeral. Alya and he had been worried sick, especially when they would read what he had done. 

"I- uh..." Adrien started and took a deep breath. "I made a mistake."

 _"What is it?"_ Nino asked and a new voice joined him. 

 _"Is that Adrien?"_ Alya asked. _"How is he?"_

 _"Adrien, you still there?"_ Nino asked again. 

"I- I'm here." he answered. "I just... I just wanted to say goodbye." 

There was a silence on the other side if the line. Marinette's ghost was sitting next to Adrien in comfort as he waited for them to answer. 

 _"Adrien, just... Just don't do anything rash or stupid."_ Nino said with a shaky voice. He heard a sob escape Alya's mouth. 

_"Where are you? Please, just stay where you are!"_

"I'm sorry. I was stupid and didn't think. I'm not the hero that this city needs anymore." the superhero whispered. "They need a new Ladybug and Chat noir. They need a new Marinette."

 _"Adrien, please!"_ Nino pleaded. _"Just tell us where you are!"_

"No!" a strangled gasp escaped Adrien. The pain became too much. "I can't let you see something like this again." 

_"Adrien..."_

"I'm sorry." Adrien said and he hit the end button. Silence settled into the alley. 

"It's time to go, Chaton." Marinette said. She grabbed Adrien's hand and suddenly, he left his body and they walked a way, leaving behind their old life. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"The police has found the body of Adrien Agreste, the Parisian superhero, in an alley. Unfortunately, the hero had already passed away. The authorities believe he got injured after a fight with-"_

Alya turned the television off. She didn't want to hear it again. it had been all over the news for days. 

She sat in silence at looked out into the city. It was beautiful, peaceful. The Ladyblog had exploded with comments and everyone wondered what would happen now, but Alya couldn't answer that question, because she didn't know herself. 

A movement on the opposed building caught her attention. Two figures were jumping over the buildings. 

_Ladybug and Chat Noir..._

They stopped when they saw Alya, waved and smiled respectively.

It looked like Marinette's and Adrien's legacy would live on. 

Alya smiled and waved back.  

 


End file.
